Pagando Na Mesma Moeda
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Já que Miroku não tomava jeito, Sango resolveu tomar medidas drásticas para dar uma lição no pervertido. Faria qualquer coisa para se vingar... Até mesmo fazêlo provar do próprio veneno. Presente de amigo secreto da Akane!


**Pagando Na Mesma Moeda**

Mais um dia calmo no Sengoku Jidai... Os pássaros cantavam, o sol brilhava, InuYasha batia no Shippou, Kagome sentava InuYasha e...

-TARADO!!! - Claro, como pude me esquecer? Miroku passava a mão em Sango, que batia no Miroku! Como podem ver, um dia muito calmo!

-Calma, Sangozinha... Você sabe que eu não resisto a você!! Eu tento, mas não consigo! - Miroku explicava com um sorriso bobo, esfregando a marca da mão da exterminadora em seu rosto enquanto se encolhia para evitar mais ataques.

-Pois devia ter mais força de vontade! Eu vou te dizer... Você é terrível! Ah, mas eu vou te pegar, seu monge atrevido... Você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse! - Ela avisou, virando-se e correndo na direção de Kagome, que já tinha cansado de sentar InuYasha. A amiga a ajudaria.

-Er... Xarope? - Miroku arriscou, fazendo Sango parar e se virar com um brilho vitorioso nos olhos.

-Exatamente. - Com isso, virou-se, pegou Kagome e sumiu na mata. Miroku tinha um mau pressentimento... O que será que ela estava armando?

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

-E é isso, Kagome. - Sango finalizou, respirando fundo e esperando a resposta da amiga.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você quer a minha ajuda para bolar uma vingança para as taradices do Miroku? - A garota do futuro perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Exato. Está mais do que na hora dele aprender. - A exterminadora confirmou, cruzando os braços com uma cara feia.

-Bem, já que você insiste... Eu tenho uma idéia que pode dar certo... - Kagome falou com um sorriso maligno. Esse plano prometia um bocado de diversão.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

-O QUÊ? - Um grito pôde ser ouvido no meio da mata, espantando os pássaros empoleirados nos galhos das árvores.

-Calma, Sango... É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Qual a melhor maneira de se vingar do feiticeiro se não usando seu próprio feitiço? - Kagome argumentou, tentando convencer a amiga.

-Mas... Mas... Agir da mesma forma pervertida? Será que isso vai dar certo? Eu não sei, Kagome... - A outra dizia, hesitante. Teria que fazer as mesmas coisas que Miroku?

-Ora, vai desistir? É claro que vai dar certo... Ele não vai gostar nadinha ao ver você dando em cima de outros garotos e vai perceber como se sente quando ele faz isso... - A morena explicou melhor a sua idéia, fazendo Sango suspirar, derrotada.

-Certo, certo. Se é para dar uma lição naquele monge pervertido, eu faço qualquer coisa. - Ela decidiu, pensando que aquilo valeria a pena.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Os dias que se seguiram não foram nada normais... Muito menos para Sango e Miroku.

A primeira coisa estranha que aconteceu foi que Sango aparentemente nem se importava mais quando Miroku pedia alguma senhorita para ter seus filhos.

Não só ele estranhou, como também InuYasha e Shippou, que pareciam inconsoláveis pelo monge não ter levado o Hiiraikotsu na cabeça. Não que tivesse feito diferença, já que InuYasha usava os punhos... Mas era estranho. Será que a exterminadora estava doente?

Apenas Kagome sabia o que estava acontecendo e devo dizer que a garota estava orgulhosíssima de sua nova pupila. Apenas um sorriso triunfante entregava sua participação naquela estranha situação... Não que alguém tenha percebido, claro.

Mas o que mais assustou a parte masculina da turma foi a mudança de atitude de Sango.

-Miroku... É impressão minha ou a Sango está balançando o traseiro mais do que o normal? - InuYasha perguntou, abobado.

-Não é impressão, não... E eu estou adorando!!! - Miroku respondeu com um sorriso bobo.

Fora os sorrisinhos que ela jogava para todos os cantos e encantava a população masculina do vilarejo.

-Ahhh... Estou apaixonado. - Comentava Miroku, as mãos mexendo freneticamente.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

-Não está dando certo! Ele não está nem aí! O que faço? - Sango reclamava, andando de um lado para o outro na frente da amiga Kagome, que tinha um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

-É que você não está fazendo direito! - Ela explicou, fazendo a outra arquear a sobrancelha.

-Como não? - A mais velha perguntou, exasperada.

-Você não estava apalpando! Tem que apalpar!! - Os olhos da exterminadora não poderiam estar mais arregalados.

-A... apalpar? - Ela gaguejou.

-Claro! Não é isso que ele faz? O pacote tem que vir completo... - Kagome explicou, como se fosse óbvio.

-Hum... Está certo... - _Oh, Kami... No que foi que eu me meti?_

- Não fale como se você estivesse para morrer, Sango-chan! Aproveite a vida!! Você é uma jovem no auge da beleza, tem que aproveitar, oras! - A morena comentou, recebendo em resposta apenas um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Vítima nº1: InuYasha 

-Certo... Se eu conseguir vai ser menos constrangedor... O InuYasha é meu amigo... Ele vai entender... Não é? - Sango sussurrava para si mesma, tentando reunir coragem.

Ela se aproximou do hanyou por trás. _Certo, Sango... É agora... _A exterminadora fechou os olhos, preparando-se. Num gesto de coragem, jogou a mão e acertou o alvo. Espere... Peludo? O bumbum do InuYasha era para ser peludo?

Abriu um olho cuidadosamente e espiou os arredores. _Ué... Cadê o InuYasha? _Olhou para trás e viu o hanyou discutindo com Kagome. Sem que ela percebesse, o rapaz saíra da mira de sua mão aprendiz. Mas então... O que estava tocando? Olhou para baixo e viu a cabeleira ruiva de Shippou sob seus dedos.

-Sango? Está doente? - O kitsune perguntou, visivelmente preocupado e curioso. Não era todo dia que ela fazia carícias em sua cabeça à toa... Aquilo estava mais para Kagome!!

A jovem tirou a mão como se tivesse sido queimada. _Droga, falhei. Bem, acho que a Kagome ia me matar se eu conseguisse mesmo..._

-Estou bem, Shippou. Eu tinha... hum... Tinha visto um... Inseto! Isso! Um inseto no seu cabelo! Então resolvi tirá-lo. Eu sei como essas coisinhas repugnantes podem irritar. - Ela mentiu, quase se socando por causa da desculpa esfarrapada.

-Ah... Obrigado então! - Ainda bem que Shippou era uma criatura ingênua... Senão, imagine só o que aconteceria... Quando a raposa virou-se e correu para o ombro de Kagome, Sango suspirou, aliviada. A tentativa fora frustrada, mas ao menos não passara um vexame daqueles.

00oo00oo00oo00

-O QUÊ? Você tentou apalpar o InuYasha? - Kagome gritou ao ouvir o relato do dia de Sango. Com uma amiga dessas, quem precisa de inimigos?

-É, mas não deu certo, eu já disse! Ele já não estava mais lá quando eu tomei coragem. - A exterminadora explicou, temendo a reação da amiga. Se ela soubesse que Kagome teria um surto, teria ficado quieta no seu canto.

-Sango... Escute bem... O InuYasha é território proibido, tá? Não apalpe o bumbum dele! E se ele gostar? Eu estou perdida! - Kagome implorou, desesperada. _Já basta a Kikyou... _

-Certo, certo... Era mais um teste, mesmo... Não se preocupe, não vou chegar perto dele com as minhas novas mãos taradas. - A amiga prometeu, fazendo a garota do futuro suspirar, aliviada.

-Mas, escute... Do jeito que você ia fazer não teria dado certo... Você tem que se entregar de alma, senão o cara vai sacar que você está sem graça! O Miroku nunca está sem graça quando faz essas coisas. - Kagome aconselhou, fazendo Sango pensar.

-Tem razão! Tenho que me dedicar mais, certo? - A exterminadora decidiu, ganhando um gesto afirmativo da amiga. Estava na hora de apalpar... _E direito, dessa vez! E... Nada de InuYasha!_

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Vítima nº2: Rapaz do Vilarejo 1 

Sango se aproximou de um rapaz que voltava da floresta, separado do resto grupo de caça. Ele parecia distraído com a sua presa, um coelho de tamanho médio. Que caçador de araque ela fora arrumar... Mas bem, aquele fora o primeiro que aparecera na sua frente, então...

Preparando as mãos para o ataque, ela andou na ponta dos pés até parar atrás dele. Ela mirou a arma e... Acertou o alvo!

O rapaz, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos sobre o coelho que matara, deu um pulo ao sentir algo em suas partes traseiras.Virou-se e deu de cara com a exterminadora que vivia com a garota estranha, o monge, o hanyou e o bebê raposa. Mas o que diabos ela estava fazendo pegando em suas nádegas?

-Olá, bonitão... Qual seu nome? - Ela perguntou em uma voz sensual que só assustou mais o garoto inexperiente.

-Yu.. Yuki... - Ele gaguejou a resposta. Não sabia outra forma de reagir. O que fazer quando uma garota linda de apalpava e perguntava seu nome?

-Yuki... Eu quero ter um filho seu... Não quer me dar uma mãozinha? - Ela pediu sugestivamente, piscando um olho. Por dentro, estava explodindo de vergonha. _Por Kami... Que constrangedor!_

O garoto assustado não ficou para responder. Saiu correndo e gritando 'Mamãe!' em direção ao vilarejo. _Ótimo... Peguei justo um crianção, filhinho da mamãe! _Ela pensou, frustrada, dando meia volta.

De longe, um monge em roupas púrpuras observava tudo surpreso, divertido e com uma pontada de ciúmes. _Mas o que foi isso? O que você está aprontando, minha querida Sango?_

00oo00oo00oo00

_Na cozinha, preparando o jantar..._

-Hahahahahahahaha! Eu não acredito! Ele **fugiu **de você? - Kagome ria tanto que sua barriga já doía pelo esforço.

-Não tem graça! Minha tentativa não adiantou em nada e o Miroku nem foi afetado!!! Você precisa fazer alguma coisa para me ajudar! - A garota implorava, frustrada, dando um soco no ar.

-Mas como? Eu não posso apalpar para você, né? - A amiga tentava segurar a risada, inutilmente, enquanto mexia a colher na panela. Sango estava cada vez mais irritada com aquela reação.

-Pare com isso! Eu preciso de um conselho! - Ela pedia, voltando a atenção para a sopa fervente.

-Certo, certo. Bem... Acho que o que você deve fazer é encontrar outra vítima... - Kagome sugeriu, sorrindo.

-Por quê será que não gostei do jeito que isso soou? - A exterminadora perguntou retoricamente, suspirando.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Vítima nº3: Rapaz do Vilarejo 2 

Sango, escondida atrás de uma árvore, esperava sua próxima vít... er... Seu próximo PRETENDENTE passar.

Quando viu um garoto moreno de mais ou menos 16 anos passando, pensou _É esse! _. Saindo de seu esconderijo, parou na frente do rapaz pensativo, que quase pulou pra trás em surpresa.

-Olá! - Ela disse alegremente, apesar de estar explodindo de nervosismo por dentro.

-Er... Oi! Posso te ajudar? - O garoto respondeu, sem graça. O que uma mulher linda e MAIS VELHA estava fazendo, conversando com ele?

-Na verdade, pode sim... - Ela se aproximou, fazendo o adolescente engolir em seco. _Droga, outro sonho molhado não! Minha mãe vai brigar porque não tenho lençóis! _Quando ela agarrou o traseiro dele, o garoto quase teve um treco. - Quero um filho. Pode me dar um?

O garoto, que nunca tivera uma chance daquelas, resolveu aproveitar. Abraçou Sango pela cintura e deu um sorriso feliz.

-Claro! Mas tem que ser agora, que minha mãe não está em casa! Vamos! Rápido! - Começou a puxá-la pelo braço, fazendo a exterminadora suar frio e entrar em pânico. Não esperava que o garoto fosse aceitar a oferta...

-Sango! Vamos tomar banho? - A voz de Kagome a fez virar a cabeça pro lado, quase suspirando em alívio ao ver a amiga correndo até ela. Salva pelo gongo.

-Claro! - Virou-se pro garoto. - Fica pra próxima! - Piscou e saiu dali com a amiga.

-Droga... Sabia que era bom demais pra ser verdade... - Resmungou o garoto, chutando uma pedra e fazendo beicinho.

00oo00oo00oo00

_Mais tarde, nas fontes de água quente..._

-Nossa, essa foi por pouco! - Sango suspirou, encostando-se em uma pedra e aproveitando a água relaxante.

-E eu não sei? Se não fosse por mim pra te salvar, não sei o que aquele adolescente com mais hormônio do que o corpo agüenta ia arrumar... - A amiga respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Nem no Sengoku Jidai dava pra escapar dos adolescentes tarados...

-Preciso fazer alguma coisa... Meu plano não está dando frutos! - Sango reclamou, socando a água.

-Ai, Sango... Mas você só arruma vítima problemática... - A garota retrucou, suspirando. Que falta de sorte a amiga tinha!

-E que tal aquele Ryu Matsumoto? Ele é bem mulherengo, não vai me rejeitar de jeito nenhum. - Sango disse, fazendo Kagome arregalar os olhos. Aquele cara não era meio perigoso?

-Mas, Sango... E se ele fizer alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

-Ah, não se preocupe. Eu sei me cuidar. - A outra garantiu, abanando a mão para encerrar o assunto e saindo da água para se vestir, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Agora nada poderia dar errado.

-Se você diz... - Kagome sussurrou para si mesma, resolvendo deixar para lá. Se Sango queria se arriscar...

00oo00oo00oo00

Vítima n º4 - Ryu Matsumoto 

Sango se aproximou de um rapaz louro que lavava o rosto no rio, com pensamentos como '_Seja o que Kami quiser!' _e '_Ah, não, eu vou me ferrar!' _na cabeça.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente, inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

-Olá, Ryu-san. - O homem virou-se surpreso, encarando a exterminadora com seus olhos negros cheios de malícia.

-Ora, olá para você, Sango-san. O que posso fazer pela senhorita esta manhã? - Ele perguntou com um meio sorriso, convidando-a a se sentar ao seu lado. A garota tomou o lugar ao lado dele, nervosa. _É agora ou nunca! _

-Ah... Sabe o que é? Eu estou com um probleminha... Será que poderia me ajudar? - Ela pôs a mão na coxa dele bruscamente, fazendo o rapaz virar os olhos para o contato dos dois em sua perna e depois para ela, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso malicioso que ele tinha no rosto.

-Mas é claro, Sango-san... Diga para mim... Qual é exatamente o seu... _Probleminha_? - Ele fitou-a sugestivamente, acariciando seu braço e aproximando-se mais. _Droga! No que foi que eu me meti?_

00oo00oo00oo00

-Miroku!!! - O monge virou-se ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado e viu Kagome correndo em sua direção. Quando ela parou perante si com as mãos nos joelhos, tentando tomar fôlego, ele a fitou curiosamente.

-O que foi, Kagome? - Depois de respirar profundamente, ela o fitou seriamente.

-Miroku, você precisa me ajudar. Acho que a Sango corre perigo... - A garota começou, mas foi interrompida pelo monge, que segurava seu bastão com força.

-Perigo? Do que está falando? É um youkai? - Ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Longe disso... Ela se meteu em uma encrenca e, na minha opinião, essa encrenca não é algo com o que ela possa lidar. Não posso te explicar agora sem trair a confiança da minha amiga, só vá até o rio e fique de olho... Ela está com Ryu Matsumoto. - Kagome explicou, fazendo Miroku arregalar os olhos.

-Ryu Matsumoto? Mas ele é suspeito de vários desaparecimentos de mocinhas por aqui... Só não foi preso porque é o filho do chefe da aldeia. O que deu nela para ir atrás daquele imbecil? - Ele resmungou, correndo na direção do rio sem esperar a resposta de Kagome, que suspirou aliviada. Se Miroku estava lá, não precisava se preocupar tanto.

-Espero que não seja tarde demais... - A garota sussurrou.

-Tarde demais pra quê? - Ela deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz do hanyou bem atrás de si.

-Para darmos um passeio, InuYasha! Quero dar uma volta antes que anoiteça. Vamos? - Ela pegou a mão dele e foi na direção contrária à que Miroku tinha pegado. _Deixemos que os dois resolvam isso..._

00oo00oo00oo00

-Então... Você ainda não me disse no que quer a minha ajuda... - Miroku ouviu a voz do mulherengo assim que chegou perto do rio e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Viu o idiota acariciando o braço de sua querida Sango e pôde claramente perceber que ela estava sem graça, querendo dar uns belos tapas no atrevido. Então por quê ficava parada?

-Ah, sabe o que é... Eu queria um filho e... - Um filho? Por quê ela não tinha falado antes? Ele podia ter dado um filho a ela. Ora essa, ele também queria um, afinal de contas! Por quê correr pra outro homem se ele estava bem ali ao seu lado!

-Não seja por isso, nós podemos fazer um, bem aqui e bem agora! O que me diz? - Ahhh, aquele atrevido! Não bastava ter feito uma proposta tão indecorosa, ainda ousava se jogar sobre ela assim? Que espécie de homem prendia uma garota que _não _era sua esposa ao chão senão um imoral?

Miroku já estava cansado. Cansado de ver aquele idiota tentar desonrar sua Sango, da expressão de desespero no rosto dela, de esperar para agir... Ia interferir... E ia ser agora.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

-Não seja por isso, nós podemos fazer um, bem aqui e bem agora! O que me diz? - _Ahhh, não! Esse cara é ousado demais pra mim! O quê? Sai de cima de mim, seu porco! _Esses eram os pensamentos de Sango quando Ryu fez tal proposta indecente e pulou em cima dela. Mas não podia fazer nada, tinha pedido por isso... Não é? Por mais que quisesse empurrar aquela criatura imunda de cima de si, tinha que cumprir sua parte do plano...

::Bonk::

-Ai! - Gritou Ryu ao sentir algo se chocar com sua cabeça e virou-se para trás, dando de cara com o monge Miroku. - Por quê fez isso, houshi-sama?

-É muito feio fazer propostas indecorosas para donzelas indefesas, Matsumoto-san. Por favor, retire-se de cima de Sango-san nesse exato momento e volta para casa antes que eu resolva te denunciar para seu pai. - Miroku ordenou com uma expressão séria, fazendo Sango estremecer. Será que ele estava bravo com ela também? _Hunf... É para ele aprender... _

No entanto, Ryu nem se moveu, mesmo que Sango estivesse tentando empurrá-lo pelo peito.

-Ela está disposta, houshi-sama, por isso eu sugiro que o senhor se retire antes que eu resolva reclamar do senhor com meu pai. Fique quietinho e me deixe dar à jovem senhorita a melhor experiência da vida dela, certo? - O garoto retrucou, voltando sua atenção para uma assustada Sango.

Apesar de ter derrotado tantos youkais, a exterminadora jamais tivera que lidar com homens e Ryu era extremamente persistente, deixando-a completamente constrangida.

::Bonk::

Outro golpe foi desferido na cabeça do rapaz, que se virou, exasperado, com intenções de enforcar aquele monge atrevido.

-Já mandei sair de cima de Sango-san. E pare de falar essas indecências sobre uma moça como ela, ou eu vou ter que te castigar. Então, vai sair daí ou eu vou ter que te tirar à força? - Ele levantou o bastão novamente, fazendo Ryu arregalar os olhos, sair de cima de Sango e correr de volta pro vilarejo. Ótimo... Além de mulherengo, era covarde.

Miroku virou-se para Sango, que estava sentada do chão, respirando fundo. Estendeu a mão para auxiliá-la e ela aceitou quase imediatamente.

-Acho que está na hora de você me explicar o que está acontecendo, não é mesmo Sango querida? - Ele pediu com uma sobrancelha arqueada. A garota ignorou o adjetivo carinhoso, pois estava muito ocupada tentando esconder a cara em algum lugar.

-Ah, sabe o que é... É que você parece se divertir tanto com essas suas perv... er... Manias... E eu quis experimentar. - Sango mentiu com um sorriso amarelo. Miroku fitou-a incredulamente.

-Não estou acreditando muito... Sango, você não é de mentir. Conte a verdade. - Ela suspirou, derrotada, virando-se de costas para ele. Não tinha escapatória... Não com ele fitando-a daquela maneira. Os olhares de Miroku podem ser muito influenciadores.

-Certo, certo... Eu queria te fazer aprender a lição. Queria que você sentisse o mesmo que eu quando sai apalpando e fazendo pedidos escandalosos por aí... Mas já vi que não tenho jeito pra pervertida. É melhor desistir. - A reação dele não foi exatamente a que ela esperava. O monge abraçou-a por trás, fazendo a exterminadora arregalar os olhos.

-Ah, Sango... Você fez isso tudo por mim? - Ele perguntou e a garota gaguejou.

-E-eu... Não, n-não é isso! É q-que... - Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele a interrompeu.

-Porque eu gosto de você. E fiquei muito feliz. - Surpresa, Sango se virou para fitá-lo. Miroku tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas aquele era diferente dos pervertidos e bobos que ele costumava ter na face. Ele parecia aliviado, feliz... O brilho em seus olhos era apaixonado.

-Você está falando sério? Gosta de mim mesmo? Não vou suportar se tentar brincar com os meus sentimentos. - Ela o repreendeu, mas ele apenas a ignorou, abraçando-a mais forte, deixando a exterminadora sem reação

-É claro que sim, Sango... Eu quero casar com você... Quero que tenha todos os meus filhos... Eu te amo... - O monge confessou, fazendo uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Sango.

-Miroku... - Ela sussurrou. Mal conseguia acreditar... Ele a amava? O rapaz se afastou o suficiente para observar o rosto feminino.

-Está chorando? Desculpe, eu sei que foi um pouco ousado da minha parte lhe dizer essas coisas, mas não pude evitar... - Ele começou a soltá-la, mas a exterminadora o abraçou, impedindo a separação.

-Estou chorando de felicidade... Eu também te amo, quero casar com você e ter os seus filhos... - Ao ver um sorriso pervertido no rosto dele, ela estreitou os olhos e completou. - Não agora!! E vai ter que largar seus hábitos pervertidos.

-Façamos um acordo... Se você me der uma chance, eu paro de apalpar outras mulheres e pedi-las para ter o meu filho. - Ele sugeriu, fazendo-a sorrir e assentir com a cabeça.

-Certo! Mas se não cumprir sua parte do acordo, vai se ver comigo! - O sorriso morreu em seus lábios ao vê-lo se aproximando. _Ai, Kami! Ele vai me beijar!_

-Então vamos... Selar... O acordo... - Ele falou lentamente, aproximando-se e unindo seus lábios aos dela em um beijo doce. Não aprofundou mais para respeitá-la, afastando-se. A exterminadora descansou a cabeça em seu peito com um sorriso alegre nos lábios. Talvez essa idéia tivesse valido a pena mesmo...

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

_Dois meses depois..._

-Pervertido! - InuYasha e Kagome ouviram o grito seguido do barulho de choque entre o Hiiraikotsu e a cabeça de um certo monge.

-Ele não aprende mesmo... - Kagome disse, suspirando e balançando a cabeça.

-Mas olhe pelo lado bom! Ele só apalpa o traseiro dela! E foi isso que ele prometeu... Que não apalparia OUTRAS mulheres. - InuYasha lembrou, fazendo Kagome confirmar com a cabeça.

-E eles parecem tão carinhosos um com o outro... Quem sabe agora tudo não dá certo? Eles bem que merecem... - A colegial falou, suspirando novamente. Agora a encalhada era ela...

_Será que se eu for rude e arrogante o InuYasha pára pra me notar? _Ela pensou, dando um olhar de esguelha para o hanyou. _Nah... Com o InuYasha não... Complicado demais, né? Mas eu bem que podia tentar... _Suspirou mais uma vez, fazendo o hanyou virar-se para fitá-la.

-Kagome? - Ela virou-se para ele, esperançosa.

-Sim?

-Dá pra parar de suspirar? Você está me irritando. - Ele reclamou, fazendo-a fechar a cara.

-Senta. - ::CATAPOFT:: _Complicado... Muito complicado..._

**----------FIM----------**

Esse é o meu presente de amigo secreto para a Akane!! Querida, espero que goste!!

Beijos,

Bella


End file.
